half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Battery
Batteries are used as a means of supplying power to devices, such as the HEV suit, the Powered Combat Vest, various Combine technology, and many other things. Throughout the Half-Life series, they can be found throughout the Black Mesa Research Facility, and are normally located throughout built-up areas and Resistance bases. Appearances Half-Life and its expansions Throughout Black Mesa, batteries can be found almost everywhere. They were notably used by Gordon Freeman and other Black Mesa scientists to charge the HEV suits. They were also used by Adrian Shephard (as well as other members of the HECU) to charge up their Powered Combat Vests. It would seem that, due to their abundance, they were used for more than just this, though. Batteries give the player a different amount of armor points depending on the difficulty mode. In easy and medium modes, batteries give the player 15 armor, while in hard mode, batteries only give 10. This means that the player will have to rely on Chargers for a large increase in armor points. The battery cannot be used to give the players armor points when he is wearing the security vest. Instead, it can only increased by picking up fresh vests. Half-Life 2 and its Episodes In Half-Life 2, the new, redesigned batteries serve more purposes than simply charging the HEV suit; they are also used as a portable power source for several Combine devices, most notably the City Scanner. To accommodate the new Combine batteries, the Mark V HEV suit was redesigned by Isaac Kleiner to be able to utilize them. Batteries will give the player 15 Armor Points, regardless of difficulty mode. This means that the player will still need to depend on Combine Energy Chargers to obtain a large amount of Armor Points. Deathmatch Classic In Deathmatch Classic, the Battery is used as ammo for the Lightning Gun, like in Quake. A small Battery gives the player 6 cells, while a large Battery give the player 12 cells. However, both small and large batteries use the same model, although there is an unused model for a large battery. Behind the scenes * Half-Life: Day One features a different model, which is also used as a temporary model for the Long Jump Module, with red panels instead of blue. * There is a high-definition battery texture in the ''Half-Life'' SDK, however it is never used in any official games and possibly used as a source for the final texture. * Unused sound clips from the playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta indicate that batteries could be charged up at one time, though how this was done is unknown. In the Beta, the battery model is similar to the one in Half-Life, but much smaller. Trivia * During the beginning of Half-Life 2 in the map "d1_trainstation_04" it is possible to destroy a City Scanner by simply throwing cans at it; giving the player a battery before they can even obtain the HEV suit. * During the ambush at White Forest Inn, if an Elite Soldier is killed, he will drop a battery instead of an Energy Ball. This is most likely a balancing reason, as energy balls are very efficient against Hunters. Gallery Battery HL1.jpg|The Half-Life Battery. Battery HL1HD.jpg|The HD Half-Life Battery. Battery dmc.png|The Deathmatch Classic Battery. Battery day one.jpg|The Half-Life: Day One Battery. HEV battery.jpg|The Half-Life 2 Battery. Battery HL2 Beta.jpg|The Half-Life 2 Beta Battery. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Deathmatch Classic'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' References See also *Car battery *Powerup Bottles *Medkit Category:Equipment Category:Black Mesa technology Category:Combine technology